


A World of Confusion

by Comicaholic



Category: WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Episode: s01e06 All-New Halloween Spooktacular!, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pietro is the X-Men Peter, Spoilers up to episode 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comicaholic/pseuds/Comicaholic
Summary: SPOILERS up till episode 6......After Pietro got knocked out by Wanda at the end of episode 6, the spell has been undone and Peter Maximoff doesn't know where he is and why it's Halloween, he's pretty sure it was July. He has to get back to the mansion and make sure that the person or thing that brought him here didn't harm the people he loves. But getting out of there is easier said than done.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff/Kurt Wagner, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 24
Kudos: 166





	1. what the fuck is my life

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before watching episode 7, so it's really only inspired by WandaVision up till episode 6. The entire fic is already written, I just have to edit it and post it. 
> 
> I also wrote this because I'm really hoping that Pietro will end up being Peter from the X-Men who's under the control of (I'm not gonna say it for anyone who hasn't watched the 7th episode yet), but sometimes canon really sucks so I decided to write a fanfic where it's the case and we'll see if it actually is in the show later, I guess

Peter groaned. His whole body was aching and his head was pounding. He could feel the ground under him and what seemed like hay? What? Why was there hay under him? He opened his eyes and saw a bunch of people dressed up in Halloween costumes and he was surrounded by Halloween decoration. Where was he? What was he wearing? What happened to his cool silver jacket and his goggles?

That’s when a memory hit him. He was at the mansion going to get himself a Twinkie at 2AM when out of nowhere some weird portal opened and some tall dude with red skin, black hair and white eyes came out. He introduced himself as Mephisto. The last thing he remembers is Mephisto doing some weird magic thing.

Did he get possessed? Was he under some type of spell?

Peter didn’t know what happened, he just knows he has no clue where he is and that he’s definitely not at the mansion anymore.

Did Mephisto do something to the other mutants at the mansion? Were they okay? He hoped everyone was okay. He should probably return to the mansion and figure out what happened.

He got to his feet gingerly. He sees a woman not far from him, she’s wearing a red costume, maybe she could help him out.

“Excuse me,” he says, taping on her shoulder. “Could you tell me where I am and in what direction Westchester is?”

“What?” the woman sounded annoyed and angry. “You’ve been acting really weirdly since you arrived here.”

“Yeah, no shit,” he retorts. “I have no clue where I am. Look I just wanna go home, can you tell me which way Westchester is? Where we are too would be greatly appreciated.”

“Alright, cut the crap, Pietro.”

He took a step back and frowned. How did she know his name? Especially Pietro? Only his mom and his younger sister called him that. And Wanda before she ran away.

“How do you know my name?”

“I don’t have time to play your games now, I have more important things to do. I need to make sure Vision is okay.”

She started walking away. Two kids followed her. He stared at the woman dumbfounded. What the fuck?

One of the kids speeded back to him. Speeded. Like his own powers allowed him.

“You coming, Uncle P?”

Uncle P? What? Someone was definitely fucking with him. This had to be some bit joke, maybe his friends finally decided to get back to him after all the pranks he’s pulled on them.

He decided to follow the fast boy, speeding together up to the woman and the other kid. Maybe if he followed them, he would get some answers.

It didn’t take long for him to get bored by just following them, so he decided to quickly explore the town he was in. Maybe he could get himself a Twinkie at the same time. He never got his Twinkie before that Mephisto dude popped up. While running around he reached the sign that said ‘Welcome to Westview’ and didn’t get much more than that. It seemed like a suburb. It’s Halloween and at the movie theatre there seemed to be a movie called The Parents Trap, whatever that was. Everything seemed relatively fine. Seemed like a normal town.

When he gets back to the woman and the kids, barely a minute has passed. He’s eating a Twinkie that he may or may not have stolen from the grocery store. The fast kid looks at him with admiration in his eyes.

“Wow,” he breaths, “you weren’t going that fast earlier. I didn’t know you could go that fast. I wish I could go that fast.”

“One day,” Peter replies fondly. “You’ll get faster as you grow up, maybe one day you’ll even be faster than me, kid.”

He smirks at the kid. He might not know him, but he’s always been fond of kids. That reminded him of how much he missed his younger sister, he would have to go visit her after he got back to the mansion. Ever since he had been living there, he hadn’t seen her as much.

The woman gave him a weird look, but didn’t say anything, still walking with determination.

“This is taking forever,” Peter whined. “Where are we going? I can get us there faster.”

The woman seemed about to object before she considered his offer and accepts. He put his hand behind her neck to prevent whiplash and went where she told him to go. He was going fast, but not too fast to make sure the fast kid could keep up with the other kid he suspects might be his brother, maybe even twin.

Once he arrived, she rushed towards the red and gray man with a cape on the ground, presumably Vision if what she had said earlier was anything to go by. Mutant? Maybe.

“Are you okay, Vis?” The woman asked.

“I’m fine,” the man replied sounding slightly irritated. “Why can’t I go out of that…wall?”

The woman faltered, but quickly put a strained smile on her face.

“It’s nothing, come on let’s go back home.”

The man seemed to want to protest, but he looked exhausted. Him and the woman had a quiet conversation and seemed to have come to an agreement.

They made their way back to these people’s home.

Peter was starting to get fed up with this.

“Alright, ha ha you got me.” He talked loudly to nothing, looking around him. “That was a good prank. Whose idea was this? Scott? Fine I’ll stop covering your car in post-its. You know it’s really unfair that you have Jean on your side.”

The four people in the house gave him a weird look. He felt his stomach sink.

Nope. This had to be a prank, this was all just a joke, this couldn’t be real. It was impossible.

This couldn’t be real.

This couldn’t be real.

This couldn’t be real…right?


	2. where the fuck is my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter realizes that this is probably not a prank

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I forgot to say this, but this happens a year or two after X-Men Apocalypse bc I like to pretend that Dark Phoenix doesn't exist.

“I have to take some air.”

With that, Peter ran out of the house and across the town. Running like that always helped him feel better and think clearer.

If this was a prank, it would probably end soon, before it started getting long enough to be cruel. This could be a dream, but everything felt too real to be a dream. So this leaves the possibility that this might also be real, and if it was real, he could just go back to the mansion by himself.

He stopped at a corner store, took a map. Ever since he arrived there, something finally answered his question to where he was. According to the map he was in a town called Westview, that he already knew, and that he was in New Jersey. After studying the map a bit, he started to run towards Westchester.

He exited the town, crossed a carnival on the way and he had to stop himself brutally not to collide in this strange wall of energy or at least that’s what it seemed. He followed that wall, maybe he’ll end up finding an exit. Once he went around the entire thing and came back to his starting point, he put his hand on the wall and he remembered what Vision had said _“Why can’t I go out of that…wall?”_ That was a good question and whatever kept him there, seemed to keep Peter in as well or maybe was there a way to go through. He put his hand against the wall and pushed. There was a resistance, like if he was bending the wall slightly, but it pushed back and when he removed his hand, it went back to its original shape.

This seemed less and less likely to be a prank and more likely to be real. Maybe that Mephisto dude was behind this. He was most likely here because of this, the dude popped out of nowhere, did a weird magic thingy and then bam he woke up here and those people seemed to know him. Maybe he had been under his control? And if that demonic dude came after him, did he attack the rest of mansion? Are the kids okay? Is Kurt? He hoped he was, he and his boyfriend had been together for a few months now. The mutant community was so used to the discrimination, that the people at the mansion were very acceptant of their relationship, but they didn’t show too much PDA once they were out. They already got enough hate for being mutants, especially Kurt with the way he looked, add being in a gay relationship on top of that. It wasn’t pretty.

Shit, shit, shit, shit, he had to get out of here. He had to go check on them, but whatever he did, this energy wall was stronger that him and kept pushing him back, not letting him escape. He just wanted to go back home and make sure everyone there was okay and if they were, that they weren’t worrying too much.

He didn’t know how much time he spent trying to fight that wall, putting all his desperation in it. He didn’t know when the tears started to flow as he thought of the worst that could be happening while he wasn’t there to help.

He was starting to feel more tired and as the tears continued to run down his cheek. His forehead was resting on the wall that was stopping him from joining his boyfriend, his home, his family.

“Pietro?”

The voice of the woman came from behind him. He didn’t feel like dealing with one of those people who seemed to know him. He was too exhausted, both mentally and physically, but those were also the only things keeping him from running away to avoid her.

“Are you okay?” She sounded genuinely concerned.

He let out a small humourless snort. That was a pretty stupid question, he thought it was pretty obvious he wasn’t okay. He pushed back from the wall and turned around. He sat on the ground and his back leaning against it.

The woman joined him, unsure and kept a respectful distance between them. Now that she was sitting next to him and he was observing her, there was something familiar about her. He didn’t know why or how.

“Weird day, I guess,” he replied, his voice a lot steadier than he expected, wiping his tears away.

“Wanna tell me about it?”

“Well, you know,” he started, “it’s not everyday you wake up in the middle of a town, in a different state during Halloween — last time I checked it was July — and while you don’t know anyone, everyone seems to know you. Not to mention the fact that I’m unable to go back home because of this weird wall thingy. Like my life is already weird and far from normal, but this is just a whole new level of weird.”

“So you really don’t know who I am?”

He shook his head.

“I’m Wanda,” the woman — Wanda — said.

“I had— have a twin named Wanda, I haven’t seen her in years. She ran away when we were really young.” He added as an afterthought, “I’m Pietro, but you seem to already know. Though only my mom and my sisters call me that, most people just call me Peter.”

“I had a twin who was named Pietro, he died years ago.”

He looked at her curiously. Was this his Wanda? His long-lost twin? No, it couldn’t be, she said that her brother was dead and she also looked a bit older than his age. Anyway, Wanda was his twin and even if he hadn’t seen her in years, he’s sure he’d be able to recognize her anywhere.

“You said you woke up in here and you have no idea where you are. What’s the last thing you remember before that?”

“It was 2AM and I was going to get myself a Twinkie and some dude came out of nowhere and did some weird shit and the next thing I know I was there. Oh, and he said his name was Mephisto.”

“You must’ve been under a spell or something, because you’ve been here for about a day.”

He looked at her questioningly.

“You arrived yesterday evening,” she elaborated, “you crashed on the couch and today we went trick or treating with the kids and sure you were acting weird but before yesterday you weren’t… alive, so I guessed it might’ve been related to that. You also seemed to know a lot of stuff.”

She got up and extended a hand to him.

“Come on, we should probably head back, you seem exhausted and it’s really late.”

He took the offered hand and got up and they started walking back towards Wanda’s house.

“What’s up with that wall there?” He pointed behind them at the wall of energy.

“It’s umm… it’s nothing.”

He looked at her suspiciously, but didn’t press, he actually was tired, he might bring it up tomorrow. For now, however, he really didn’t feel like walking all the way, it was really far.

“Want a lift?”

“Sure”

He ran the both of them back to the house.


	3. why the fuck is my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of bonding with the "nephews"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's another chapter  
> Also I decided to keep this is the 90's, I know in the show it changes decade each time, but it's easier to just keep this in the same decade

Peter woke up the next morning on Wanda’s couch. Well, that ruled out the possibility of this being a dream. He sighed, he knew this was real, but it was hard to accept. It didn’t take long before two energetic kids ran down the stairs.

“Hey Uncle P!” the two kids said almost in union.

It was so weird being called uncle, especially by kids he didn’t even know their names, but whatever, he’ll getting used to it depending on the time he’ll need to figure out a way out of here and back to the mansion.

They watched some TV while waiting for Wanda and Vision to get up since it was pretty early, especially for a Sunday. He ended up finally learning the names of the kids, the speedy one was Tommy, and his psychic brother was Billy.

He was surprised to see on the TV commercials for new video games consoles. Like he’d never heard of a Playstation and that Nintendo looked a lot cooler than the one he had. There were other few things like that in the commercials that seemed slightly more advanced than what he was used to.

Wait- did the TV show just mention that it was 1994? Holy shit, he didn’t only end up somewhere he didn’t know, he ended up about 10 years in the future. That just made going back home a lot more complicated. And that was in the show, it’s possible the show isn’t new, the episode could have aired in 1994, but it didn’t mean he was in 1994, it could be later.

He was so deep into his thought that he jumped when Wanda called them to eat breakfast, he got startled. He didn’t even notice her coming down the stairs and entering the kitchen. He and the twins turned off the TV and went to sit down at the table. Vision was already there reading a newspaper, he put it down when the plates were being put down on the table, floating from the counter to the table. The plates were filled with eggs and bacon and there were toasts in the center of the table.

They all dug in. There was casual talk going around the table, but Peter was quiet, observing the family and almost feeling like an intruder. Wanda had powers, Tommy had speed, Vision had a skin that looked synthetic and metallic and Billy had shown slight telepathic abilities.

“Are you guys mutants?”

They all looked at him.

“What’s a mutant?” asked Vision.

Peter frowned, everyone knew what a mutant was, they were everywhere on TV, especially with his father trying, and sometimes succeeding, to murder the president here and there. No to mention that some people weren’t exactly subtle about their anti-mutant opinions.

“You know, when someone’s born with the X gene that makes them develop powers when they grow up.”

“No, we’re not,” said Wanda, “it’s actually the first time I hear about that. Why? Are you?”

“Yeah, and I thought you guys would be too since you all seem to have powers and it’s genetic. Like my twin and my dad are also mutants.” He added as an afterthought, “honestly I’m surprised you don’t know about mutants, especially because of my dad.”

“Your dad and your twin?” questioned Vision. “I thought you two were twins.”

That got the attention of Tommy and Billy who had gotten bored and started their own conversation.

“That’s what Wanda thought too, but after talking yesterday we realized that it wasn’t the case. Some dude kidnapped me or something and was like controlling me and then I guess he lost control because I actually know what’s going on. Though our lives are similar, like we both have twins with the same names and same abilities, but we both lost them in different ways.”

“So, you’re not our uncle,” stated Billy.

“I guess not.”

“What type of powers do mutants have?” asked Tommy excitedly.

“There’s all types of powers,” replied the older speedster. “Like I’m fast, but I have some friends at this place with a bunch of mutants. One of them can teleport, another shoots lasers out of his eyes, one has telepathic and telekinetic powers, the other can shoot fireworks out of her hands and one can control the weather. There are also the teachers, like the Professor also has telepathic powers, the one who trains us can shapeshift and her boyfriend is strong, I think.”

“Woah”

“And all of us make a team that we call the X-Men. We’re pretty cool,” Peter brags.

“What about your dad?” asked Tommy. “You said he was also a mutant. Is he part of your team?”

“No, he has different point of view on how mutants and humans should live together…or not. We actually had to stop him a few times. I broke him out of the pentagon and then he tried to murder the president. And I also haven’t told him he’s my dad yet.”

“Your father tried to murder the president?” Vision asked as Wanda asked, “Your dad doesn’t know he’s your dad?”

“No, he doesn’t, I don’t even think he knows he has kids. Well, he had a family not long ago, but they got murdered. I’m planning on telling him one day…probably.”

The door to the house opened without the person knocking.

“Hello neighbours!” said the awfully cheery woman who had just opened the door. “I brought you your boys a little something.”

The woman was holding a box up, it was the Nintendo 64 he had seen on TV earlier. The two kids jumped off their seat and ran towards her excitedly.

Tommy took the console and set it up quickly. He and Billy sat down on the couch getting ready to play.

“Thank you, Agnes!” exclaimed the two boys.

“Wanna join, Uncle P?” asked Billy.

You know what, he actually didn’t hate it that they called him Uncle P, and even though they learned that he wasn’t their uncle, he’s kind of glad they didn’t stop calling him that.

“Sure.”

After talking a bit with Wanda and Vision, Agnes left.

They played for a while. Unfortunately for Billy, he had no chances at winning any games since his two opponents were two speedster that had no shame in using their powers to win. Even then, Tommy didn’t have too many chances of winning against Peter who was faster than him and had a lot of experience with video games. He would brag about his victory each time he won, forgetting at one point that he was playing against two ten years old. It wasn’t the only thing he forgot in the moment, for the first time since he woke up there, he was having a bit more fun, he wasn’t worrying too much.

After an hour or two of playing (he doesn’t know he lost track of time), his mind went back to the mansion, to Kurt and what could be happening to him and in that moment. He realized that he shouldn’t be playing video games when his friends could be in danger. And all the worries came back.

How would he get back? He was in the future and there was a wall that kept him from going too far outside of the town. Maybe Wanda could help, she seemed to know something about it, even if she tried to hide it.

He got up and went to find her in the kitchen. She was waiting for Vision to come back from the grocery store to start making lunch. From the kitchen, he could hear Tommy bragging about his first victory.

“Hey, Wanda, I was wond—”

_BAMF!_

He turned around towards the familiar noise and found his boyfriend who was fainting. Peter caught him before he hit the ground as the cloud of sulfur faded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! :)


	4. how the fuck is my life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt is finally here! I love him he's one of my favourite characters so I couldn't not add him to the story and I love the nighsilver ship. Idk how old they're supposed to be exactly in the movies, but let's assume that Kurt is 18 or older in this bc I think he's supposed to be like 15 or something in the Apocalypse.  
> This has a bit of angst and a lot of fluff so enjoy!

Peter was pacing in the living room while Kurt was lying unconscious on the couch. He’d been unconscious for only a couple of hours, but for the speedster it felt like an entire day had passed by. At this point Vision came back from the grocery store and they had already eaten lunch or at least the others did, Peter only took a few bites.

He knew Kurt fainted when he pushed himself too much with his power, but he started to worry when the two hours started to get closer to three. It was rare that he stayed unconscious more than an hour and a half, usually still tired, but he’d at least wake up. Now however, he was still sleeping, and Peter wanted him to wake up to make sure he was alright. However, he guessed it made sense why Kurt was so exhausted, he guessed that if he couldn’t get out of the wall, you could probably not get in it either and the wall was far away from the house. Also, Kurt had difficulty teleporting when he couldn’t see where he was going, which means he must’ve been very desperate to get there if he were ready to take that risk. And finally, how he managed to go through time was a mystery, but he guessed it required a lot of energy.

He tried to go run a bit to see if maybe he could spend time other than pacing next to his boyfriend, but even then, he couldn’t stop worrying.

“Pietro,” said Wanda, “you should probably at least sit down.”

“I can’t.”

“Can you at least tell me who he is?”

He slowed down his pacing a bit.

“His name is Kurt Wagner he’s my--” he hesitated for a moment, should he say boyfriend or friend? And if he said boyfriend, would the kindness that Wanda had given him since he woke up come to an end? Would that be what made her kick him out of her home? But he realized that the reason why she seemed so familiar was that her name and her powers weren’t the only thing she had in common with his twin sister, she acted similarly to her, and he knew that Wanda, his sister, would never judge him for who he dated. Even though he knew deep down that she wasn’t his sister, he could still pretend for a moment. “He’s my boyfriend.”

She looked slightly surprised, but there was no disgust or anything of the sort.

“Yeah? Tell me how you met, how you ended up as a couple.”

To distract himself he did as she asked him. He told her about the first time they met, after the mansion got blown up, about Apocalypse, about the crush he had on him for a while and when their friends had to practically lock them in the same room for them to finally realized that their feelings were mutual (because they’re oblivious idiots).

When he finished telling her all of this, he was finally sitting down at the table with her. He was looking at Kurt from where he was sitting, a soft smile on his lips.

“How’d you meet Vision?”

“That’s a long and complicated story for another time.” She stood up, the chair scrapping on the floor. “I have to go do a few things.”

She put her hand on his shoulder for a second before going up stairs. Peter sighed and put his head in his hands.

~*~

Wanda, Vision and the twins had gone to the mall with their neighbour an hour ago, it was now almost 4 o’clock, meaning that Kurt had been unconscious for a bit less than five hours.

“Peter?” a small voice asked in the silence of the living room.

Peter looked up from the newspaper he was reading at, the most recent attempt at trying to distract himself.

“Kurt!”

He zoomed over to the couch and practically threw himself over his boyfriend. Laying on top of him, he took his face and kissed him. When he pulled away there were two happy, but tired, golden eyes looking into his. He hugged him and nuzzled into the fuzzy blue neck.

“I missed you,” he heard Kurt saying, as he wrapped his arms around Peter.

“I missed you too, Blueberry.”

“What happened? How did you end up here?”

“I’m not sure,” he mumbled, his face still in the crook of Kurt’s neck, “but the main theory is that some dude popped up, put some spell on me, brought me here and was controlling me for like a day before I snapped out of it yesterday afternoon.

“How did you find me?”

“After we spent some time looking for you and could not find you, Dr. McCoy found some weird readings around where you most likely disappeared,” Kurt explained. “So, after looking more into the readings, he realized you were in a different universe. He managed to find which one exactly and showed me, with the help of the Professor, how I could take advantage of the fact that I travel through the Brimstone dimension when I teleport to get here to you, and now here I am.”

“Wait, this is an alternative universe?”

He felt his boyfriend’s head nod.

“Huh, cool. Also, now that I think about it, I think it kinda makes sense. And I was so worried that the demonic dude had stayed at the mansion and did something to you guys as well.”

“Well, he didn’t”

“I’m glad. _Ich liebe dich_.”

“Your pronunciation is horrible,” teased Kurt and after a small beat he added, “ _Ich liebe dich auch_.”

They stayed in that position, cuddling each other, and they both fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know ich liebe dich means I love you and ich liebe dich auch mean I love you too and I don't speak German so if I made a mistake don't hesitate to correct me and I'll fix it!  
> Also next chapter is the last unfortunately.


	5. well i guess this is my fucking life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Thank you to everyone who left comments and kudos!

The sound of the door opening woke Peter up. He tried to peak over the couch, but the two arms around him prevented him from being able to. He looked down at Kurt who was slowly waking up.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty. We got company.”

They both sat up, stretching. He turned around to see Wanda, Vision and the kids. That’s when it hit Peter, if he was in a different universe, maybe Wanda was his sister, just one from a different universe, the same person, yet not the same. And that made a whole lot of sense, the name, the powers, even the personality, but she wasn’t a mutant, she had lost her brother, and while she radiated a sense of familiarity, he knew she wasn’t his twin, he knew she wasn’t the sister that ran away all those years ago.

“Glad to see you aren’t pacing anymore, I was scared you’d make a hole in my carpet,” said Wanda with a teasing smile. “Also, we brought take out since it was starting to get late.”

They all made their way to the table and it didn’t take long before they had eaten everything.

After supper, Peter, Kurt and the young twins were playing video and even though Peter was still winning, the competitiveness was high. The only few times Peter lost was when Kurt had passed his controller to Vision. Wanda had accepted to play too a few times. Tommy had won when both Vision and Peter weren’t playing. Billy, Kurt and Wanda got tired of playing against fast people, so they played a few matches just the three of them, the winner varied, but Kurt won most of the time since he had more experience from all the times he played video games back at the mansion.

Later in the evening, the two parents tucked in the kids and Peter and Kurt went out to take a small walk, hand in hand.

“I was expecting this world do be more advanced,” commented Kurt.

“What do you mean?”

“This world is supposed to be in the future, it is supposed to be in the year 2023.”

“What? I thought we were in the 1990’s based off the TV shows that I was watching this morning.”

“ _Ja_ , it is supposed to be the year 2023.”

“Maybe it’s this weird thing we’re in.”

“What do you mean?”

Kurt glanced at him questioningly.

“When I woke up here,” Peter explained, “once I got over the shock of waking up somewhere I didn’t know, I tried to go back to Westchester, but there’s this wall of energy that surrounds the entire place.”

“Weird.”

“Yeah.”

They made their way back to the house. If they wanted to make it back to their own universe the next day, Kurt had to be well rested, he would need as much energy as he could get to be able to teleport both him and his lover back to their home.

They installed themselves on the couch similarly to how they were earlier that day. It didn’t take long for Kurt to fall asleep, but Pete couldn’t fall asleep because of the nap he had taken earlier with Kurt, but he was content to just hold his boyfriend. He managed to fall asleep before the sun started to rise, dreaming of returning home.

~*~

The next morning after eating breakfast, they were saying their goodbyes.

Peter shook Visions hand.

“It was nice meeting you.”

“Likewise,” smiled Vision.

He was about to give Wanda a handshake as well, but she pulled him into a hug.

“It was nice meeting you, Pietro. I hope you find your twin one day,” she whispered in his ear.

He pulled away.

“It was nice meeting you too. And thank you.”

The two young twins hugged him, and he ruffled their hair.

“You two be good. Like it’s okay to do a little prank here and there, but don’t break anyone out of the pentagon.”

Tommy looked up at him.

“Did you mean it when you said I’ll get quicker? That one day I might be faster than you?”

“Yeah, you’re young and already faster than I was when I got my own powers, as you grow up you’ll get faster. Don’t worry, Speedy.”

Tommy gave him a huge smile and the older speedster pulled away. He took his boyfriend’s hand.

“Maybe we’ll see each other again one day.”

_BAMF!_

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! I'm open to constructive criticism. And I don't think it should take too long before the next chapter.


End file.
